Brothers to the Bone
by Nilla Oakenshield
Summary: AU Hobbit story based on the movie - everyone lives. Help is coming from the Iron Hills, and some of the helpers are women! Much lighter than my other stories, but with extortion and attempted murder thrown in for good measure. Romance, but also Dwarven culture and brotherhood.


Brothers to the Bone

Part 1 - Pretty Dwarf-Maids in a Row

There was a surprising amount of activity near the front gate of Erebor. Just two weeks ago, a fierce battle had been fought for the Lonely Mountain. Dain Ironfoot came with 3,000 soldiers to aid his cousin Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, and his loyal Company of Dwarves. Miraculously, all 13 members of the Company survived, although Fili was badly injured. His right leg was broken when he fell from the tower at Ravenhill. Today was the first day since the battle that Oin had allowed him to get out of bed, and that was thanks to Bifur, who made Fili a set of crutches and a sturdy leg brace.

Fili hobbled over to Balin, who stood near the landing. Lord Balin smiled as the Crown Prince approached. "It's good to see you out of bed."

"It's good to finally be out of bed," Fili replied. "One more day and I would have gone mad! Have you seen my brother?"

"He's keeping watch on the ramparts," Balin pointed out, "but I'm sure he'll join us soon. I'm sure he'll want to see you up and about again!"

"I hope so," Fili mumbled as he looked down at the main hall, which had been converted into a makeshift hospital for Dain's injured troops. A few hundred Dwarves lay on pallets and whatever bedding the Company had been able to find. Dain had brought medical supplies and four medics, but much more was needed – cooks, food, bedding, more medical supplies, medical helpers and even some stone masons to begin repairs on the front gate. They were coming from the Iron Hills, and rumor had it some of the helpers were Dwarf-maids.

"It'll be nice to see some pretty ladies around here," Bofur remarked.

"They are coming for the wounded," Bifur reminded him.

"Of course they are, but that doesn't mean a Dwarf can't show appreciation. We fought in the battle too, you know! Just ask Fili!"

Balin had to chuckle at the former miner turned victorious Lord. "We're all quite aware of your battle heroics." He stood near Gloin and Dwalin, who looked down in disapproval. Dwalin had already complained that women would be a terrible distraction, and Bofur was proving it.

And it wasn't just Bofur – Ori, Nori and Dori were also gathered around. "I don't understand why they would bring women," Ori wondered. "Dragging them all the way from the Iron Hills, isn't it still dangerous?"

"It's not that hard to understand," Nori explained. "There's 13 wealthy Dwarf Lords here, and three are royal. My guess is, the women volunteered – probably hoping to find a husband among us."

Gloin cleared his throat. "You forget, Nori, that I'm already spoken for."

"Well I know that, but they don't!" Nori could see Oin down below, talking to Jeruk from the Iron Hills – the bonesetter who'd treated Fili's broken leg. "Looks like your brother will get the first chance to meet them."

"My brother feels he is too old for such things," Gloin remarked, "and besides, since I have a son our line will continue."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Oin," Balin pointed out. "I'm also too old for such things, but Dwalin here is in his prime." Dwalin growled at his brother, but said nothing.

"I have no interest in such things," Dori joined in, "and Ori is too young for marriage."

"Then I guess I'll have to do the deed," Nori joked.

"You?" Dori looked suspiciously at his brother. "Those ladies are probably looking for a respectable Dwarf!"

"Who says I'm not respectable? I'm a Lord now – oh, here comes Kili. They must be here!"

Kili ran down from the hastily repaired ramparts and approached Thorin and Dain. After giving them a quick report, he ran up the steps to the landing to join his brother. "Fili, you're up and around – finally."

"If I didn't have to hold these crutches I'd smack you!"

"You'd have to catch me first – oh, here they are!"

The first group to enter was a dwarf man with three women. Jeruk ran up to them happily as they approached Thorin. "My Lord," Jeruk began, "this is my brother Keruk, a stone mason." Thorin nodded approvingly. Jeruk took the hand of the oldest Dwarrowdam. "This is my lovely wife, Bina, and our two daughters, Betina and Jerusa." Each woman curtsied as her name was spoken.

"Two daughters," Thorin remarked, "that is unusual." The sisters had the same hair color, like dark honey, pulled loosely from their faces. Their soft beards were carefully brushed to each side, revealing high cheeks and full lips. Betina was more full-figured than her sister, but both ladies had an hour-glass shape. Their mother was also quite curvy, although her belly was softer and rounder than theirs.

"Yes, I was doubly blessed with dwarf-maids," he agreed. "Bina and Betina are here to help in the kitchens."

"Oh, Bombur will like that," Bofur chimed.

Jeruk continued, "And Jerusa has worked as my assistant in the surgical ward. Don't be fooled by her looks, she's actually very strong. She can help get our patients up and about as they get better."

"I am sure we could use her help," Thorin acknowledged. "Welcome!" Keruk, Bina and the sisters stepped aside, to make room for the next group.

"Well, a stone mason, kitchen help and hospital help," Balin repeated while Ori took notes. "What do you think now, brother?"

"I still think women will be a terrible distraction," he grumbled, "although that one is pleasingly plump."

"Which one?" Balin asked, but before Dwalin could answer the next group came in.

Two dwarf men and a dwarf maid approached, clearly related to each other. All had hair as dark as a raven's wing, with dark eyes to match. The men bowed simultaneously. "Danko and Manko, at your service." Danko stepped forward. "My brother and I are stone masons, apprenticed to Keruk. And this is our sister, Bryn. She is a seamstress and laundress by trade. She hopes to find work here as well."

Dwarf-maids tend to be smaller than Dwarf-men; Bryn was small for a Dwarf-maid. She curtsied deeply. "King Thorin, I wish to be employed in the hospital. I will help in any way I can."

"A very bold request," Fili noticed. "I wouldn't have expected one so small to do that. What do you suppose Thorin will do?"

Thorin raised his brows slightly, but deferred to Oin. The old medic was only too happy for the assistance. The siblings stepped aside for the next Dwarf-maid, who surprisingly came in alone. Another medic ran forward. "My Lord, this is my niece Edna."

"She's awfully tall, and a bit older as well," Bofur remarked.

"Ah, she's fine," Bifur said curtly.

The medic continued. "She's been working with me for years, taking care of the sick and injured. There's nothing she can't do in a clinic."

The hair near her forehead was pulled back into a thick braid, and two side-braids wrapped around the hair that ran down her back, keeping it secured. Likewise, her beard was gathered at the chin and worked into a thin braid of a mousy brown hue. However, there was nothing mousy about her demeanor. She made a proper curtsy but then stood with an air of confidence in her abilities. "I am also a trained and experienced mid-wife," she added.

"I see." Thorin was a little embarrassed by this information. "Well, I'm sure that will come in handy, eventually. Welcome!" He gestured for her to join the others. The next two were clearly father and daughter – both had curly red hair and sparkling green eyes. "Rom," the man said as he bowed, "and my daughter Revann. We can do general cleaning and kitchen work, but we are both musicians. We play mandolins, and my Revann has a marvelous voice. It's our experience that music can heal the soul, as medicine can heal the body."

"She can certainly sing for me," Bofur sighed.

"Yeah, with a set of lungs like that," Nori added. "I don't know how she can stand up straight…."

"Oh, Nori!" Dori scowled at his brother. "Don't talk like that in front of your brother!"

The last two were also father and daughter. "Boak, at your service," he said as he bowed, "and this is my daughter Tami." Her curly hair was as yellow as sunlight, pulled back with a large clip and flowing around her shoulders. Her eyes were as blue as the sky; her round face was perhaps a bit plain, but her smile more than made up for that. "We are artisans and crafters, willing to do whatever needs to be done – mending, welding, and all manner of restoration to the walls and furnishings of this mountain. It would be our honor to serve you, my Lord."

Thorin smiled. "I'm sure there is plenty of work to be done. Welcome!"

"Well, that looks like the last of them." Balin eyed the two princes cautiously. He'd heard a disturbing rumor about Kili being infatuated with a she-Elf – perhaps one of the Dwarf-maids standing before them could turn his head. "What do you think, Kili? Do any of them catch your eye?"

Kili seemed to be studying the Dwarf-maids carefully. Finally he shrugged. "They're alright, I guess."

Balin was disappointed until he noticed Fili, whose eye was fixed on one of the maids. He even started to follow as they walked away. "You must be blind, Kili. She's so beautiful!"

"Durin be praised," Dwalin muttered. 

All of the Company turned expectantly towards the Crown Prince as Kili asked "Which one?"

Part 5 - Dwalin's Dilemma

One week after the epidemic was successfully treated, Jeruk examined Fili's leg and decided the pins could come out. "It will be much easier taking them out than it was putting them in," the bonesetter explained, "and far less painful as well."

Fili didn't care how much it may hurt; he was anxious to get them out of his leg. Dwalin, however, was not so anxious to sit through this a second time. He'd help steady the lad when the pins were first driven into the bones, to hold them in place while they mended. Fili lay quite still and would not allow himself to scream, but the pain was intense. He shook and grimaced with every tap of the mallet. But as much as it hurt Fili, it hurt Dwalin even more to watch. "If you'll not be needing me, I'd like to wait outside."

Thorin nodded, understanding his friend's discomfort. "I think Kili and I have this."

"Thank you." Dwalin bowed to the Crown Prince. "I'll be back within the hour to check on you." He left Fili's private room and wandered through the hallways of Erebor, without any particular place to go. The guard rotation had been taken care of. Many of the injured Dwarves had recovered enough to return to the Iron Hills. Bombur's wedding would take place within the next week, and Nori would likely announce his engagement – perhaps Fili would do so as well. Nori was meeting with Bryn's brothers this very moment. Dwalin chuckled, wondering how that was going! His thoughts turned to Tami; he found himself thinking of her more and more each day. He hadn't asked for her hand in marriage yet, but he'd spoken many times with her father. Boak was always congenial, so Dwalin believed that should he ask, he would receive Boak's permission. He could only hope that Tami would also be receptive.

While Dwalin wandered the halls contemplating his future, Nori and his brothers were meeting with Bryn and her brothers to decide their future. Nori was in such a good mood! He could certainly talk when he felt like it, and today he was effervescent! "I've been in contact with Farzin, he's a retired tribunal judge, personally recommended by Lord Dain. He'll come out in the Spring, when the weather improves and travel is easier. He'll be more of a mentor, I think, but it'll be good to have him review the more complicated bits of contracts and such."

"Maybe you should have him review your marriage contract," Dori suggested.

"Ah, there's no need for that. A marriage contract only requires two people of legal age and sound mind. Getting the brother's approval is really more of a formality, from what I've read. Now, a father is a different matter."

Ori asked, "Bombur didn't have any trouble with Betina's father, did he?"

"No, why would he?" Nori chuckled. "It's like I said earlier, we're all wealthy Dwarf Lords. Who wouldn't want their daughter to marry one of us – or a brother, for that matter?"

"I hope you're right," Dori cautioned.

Nori had arranged for the meeting to take place in a small room on the first upper level. Bryn and her brothers were already there, sitting next to each other on one side of a table. Nori and his brothers sat across from them. "So," Nori began, "as you know, Bryn and I would like to be married. I've drawn up a draft contract here," he added as he unrolled the parchment, "leaving room to fill in the particulars."

Ori was setting up the inkpot and quills when Danko spoke. "Mr. Nori, you seem to think that because you are wealthy and associated with the King, that you can just walk off with our sister! Well, I'll not have it!"

Before Nori could speak, Bryn erupted. "What do you mean, YOU won't have it? This is MY decision, I'm 124 years old and can decide these things for myself!" Ori and Dori were stunned, more by Bryn's reaction than Danko's objection. Never before had she indicated any kind of fighting spirit.

Nori was not surprised by her outburst as much as Danko's objection, but he was not deterred by this development. "Well, I was hoping we could reach an understanding, but if that's not the case, so be it. As my lady said, we don't really need your approval."

"That is where you are wrong," Danko remarked. "We've done some looking into your background – your shady past. You've had run-ins with the law before! We don't think you're a suitable Dwarf for our sister, not suitable at all!"

"You watch what you say about my brother," Dori growled.

"Doesn't matter." Nori shook his head. "Call me what you will, it doesn't change a thing. She and I are of legal age and sound mind – we can marry with or without your approval."

But Danko wouldn't back down. "If you force us, we will formally object at the ceremony. We won't allow it to go forward. We'll tell everyone there what a scoundrel you really are!"

"You will do no such thing," Bryn shouted.

"Sit down and be quiet," Manko threatened, "or I'll …." He stopped talking when Nori started to come across the table. Dori reached out and restrained his brother, but his face was red with anger.

Bryn was struggling with tears. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Danko turned toward his sister. "We're just looking out for your best interest. He's got to prove to us that he's capable of taking care of you – that he's not going to run out on you like his shady past says he will."

"I TOLD you NOT to speak about my brother like that," Dori shouted.

It's alright, Dori." This time Nori was doing the restraining. "I know what he wants. He wants a settlement."

"A what?" Ori hadn't heard of such a thing.

"He wants money," Dori explained.

"What? You mean to sell your sister into marriage?" Ori's lip curled in disgust.

"No, of course not," Danko explained. "But he must pay for the privilege of marrying her."

"Who do you think you ARE!" Bryn stood and backed away from her brothers. Nori rushed to her side, vowing to find a way for them to marry.

"Fine," Dori spat, "how much?"

Danko smiled. "Five thousand gold coins."

"Each," Manko added.

"Done." Dori turned to his brother and added, "Consider it a wedding gift." Nori began to object, but Dori waived him off. Taking the contract, he wrote in his promise to pay ten thousand coins to Danko and Manko. "You can collect your money tomorrow, and then be on your way." Danko snatched the contract before the ink was even dry. He and Manko bowed almost mockingly before leaving the room.

"It's alright," Nori whispered to a tearful Bryn.

"I'm sorry," she moaned, "I didn't know they intended to extort you." Approaching Dori she added, "What you must think of me!"

"I don't think anything of the sort," Dori replied.

"Why did you do that," Nori objected, "this is my marriage, I should have been the one to…."

"No, you need your money for your legal studies, and your new bride. But I'm not likely to marry, so I don't need so much gold. Besides, you're my brother – we are brothers to the bone. We look out for each other."

Nori smiled and nodded. "Indeed we do. I don't know what to say."

"Start with 'thank you,'" Dori teased, "and then you can come with me to the vaults – both of you! Come along, Ori!"

"You best get back to your room," Nori said to his intended, "I believe you have a dress to work on."

"Very well," she replied, "I'll see you later." She kissed him before leaving.

"Oh please," Dori grumbled, "save that for after your wedding!"

Fili ground his teeth plenty during the pin removal, but he wasn't about to show any sign of pain while Jerusa was nearby. Besides, one look at her was all the comfort he needed. She smiled tenderly at him while Jeruk pulled the pins out with a special lever. After each pin was removed, Jerusa blotted the wound with a clean cloth and dabbed on some healing ointment. After the last pin was removed, she wrapped his leg carefully in a clean bandage. "All better now?"

"Yes, much better!" Fili reached for her hand and held it while gazing at her face. This exchange wasn't lost on Thorin; after a moment he cleared his throat. Fili released her reluctantly and turned to his uncle. "Thorin, now that this is done, I wonder if you and I could speak?"

"Come along, Jerusa," Jeruk said knowingly. "There are some patients outside who also need attention."

Thorin looked over to Kili. "Perhaps you could wait outside?"

"Gladly," Kili snickered.

Once the room was empty, Fili took a deep breath. "Thorin, I am in love with Jerusa, and I want to marry her. I know I'm still a young Dwarf, but I had Nori check. There's no law that says I'm too young – I am of age, and I've proven myself in battle. More important, I know in my heart that she is the only one for me."

Thorin turned away, fighting to repress a smile. "Well, it seems you've given this some thought. And how does your lady feel? Have you asked her?"

"Well, um, not yet." Fili swallowed nervously. "But I believe she would accept, if I asked her."

Thorin couldn't help but chuckle. "Perhaps you should ask her then, just to be sure."

"I will!" Fili reached for his crutches. "I most certainly will! So, you approve?"

Thorin nodded. "She seems like a fine girl, so yes I approve – on the condition that you wait until your mother arrives from Erid Luin. You cannot deny her your wedding! She'd never forgive either of us."

"Of course you're right." Fili would have liked to marry immediately, but he knew his uncle spoke the truth. "Well," he said as he stood up, "I guess I need to speak to her."

"I'll send for her. Now I must go – Bifur tells me they are ready to install the gate." Looking back mischievously, he added, "You must give me a full report when I return." Thorin giggled deep in his throat as he stepped outside.

Dwalin had become so lost in his thoughts that he'd lost track of time. He remembered he promised Fili he'd be back within the hour, and was hurrying to return; as he rounded a corner he was startled to see Lor standing in his way. "Pardon me, my Lord, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It is alright, Lor." Dwalin sensed something was wrong, but he ignored that feeling. "What do you want?"

"I wish to be relieved of duty, so that I can return to the Iron Hills."

"Oh, well, very good then." Dwalin nodded, somewhat relieved himself. "You are released from service."

"Thank you, my Lord." Lor extended a hand. Dwalin looked at him dubiously at first, but then clasped Lor's hand for a proper shake. Lor suddenly pulled Dwalin forward; Dwalin gasped in pain. He looked down in disbelief at the knife protruding from his ribcage. Lor pushed Dwalin up against the wall, pinning him and driving the blade deeper. "You and your so-called King hid in this mountain like cowards, while my people fought and bled, and DIED! But you have all the gold, so you will get all the women." He sneered as he pulled the knife free. Dwalin gasped loudly from the pain and doubled over, clutching his wound. Lor held the blade up, so Dwalin could see his blood dripping freely. "Let's see what Tami thinks of you now!"

"Don't you go near her," Dwalin shouted despite the pain in his chest.

"Dwalin?" Lor turned to see the Hobbit, standing at the far end of the hallway. Bilbo's sharp eyes could see the blood-covered dagger, and more blood oozing between Dwalin's fingers. "What's going on here?" Bilbo's voice echoed in the hallways.

Lor started forward, dagger raised to strike, when Dwalin lunged at him. "Run, Bilbo," he shouted as he grabbed at Lor. The murderous guard pulled free of Dwalin's grasp, but by then Bilbo had produced Sting. Lor turned and fled in the other direction.

Bilbo ran up to Dwalin, who had fallen against the wall and slid down to the ground. He dropped his sword as he knelt in front of his wounded friend, and tried to stop the bleeding with a handkerchief. "Oh no, help – HELP!"

Ori was the first to hear the shouting. "Is that Bilbo?" The brothers hurried down the stairs as Ori called out, "Bilbo! Where are you?"

"I'm down here!" The brothers ran down the hallway, skidding to a stop at the horrible sight. "It's Dwalin," Bilbo exclaimed, "one of the Iron Hills guards stabbed him!"

"Who?" Dori demanded, "Which one?"

"I don't know his name," Bilbo replied, "but I saw his face."

"Tami," Dwalin whispered.

Nori bent down beside him. "Tami? It wasn't her?"

Dwalin shook his head, gasping, "He's – after Tami."

Nori understood. "Don't worry. We'll get to her first."

"We need to get him to the clinic," Dori said as he slid his arms around Dwalin's chest. "You two get his legs."

Nori turned to Bilbo. "You need to find Thorin, tell him to close the mountain until that Dwarf is found."

"He's probably at the entrance," Ori added, "they're installing the new gate today."

"Right." Bilbo picked up his sword and ran off.

Nori grabbed one of Dwalin's legs, Ori took the other. "Don't worry," Nori assured his wounded friend, "as soon as we get you to the clinic, we'll find Tami."

Bilbo ran to the entrance, where sure enough, the new gate was being assembled. It had been brought up in three huge pieces from the forges. Gloin was there, along with Bifur, Bofur and Boak, who was suspended from the ceiling, guiding the pieces in place. Thorin and Kili were helping to haul up the second piece, which fitted on top of the first piece. Balin stood nearby. "Thorin!" Bilbo called out as he ran toward them. "Thorin!"

"One moment, Master Baggins," Thorin replied as the piece was lowered in place.

Bilbo skidded next to the King. "Thorin, I'm sorry but this is important. It's Dwalin – someone tried to kill him."

Thorin stared at Bilbo in shock, ordering an Iron Hills guard to take the rope. Balin came over quickly. "What do you mean, someone tried to kill him?"

"Balin, I'm sorry," Bilbo huffed, "I didn't see you. Someone stabbed Dwalin – one of the Iron Hills dwarves, I saw his face but I don't know his name. Nori and his brothers are taking Dwalin to the hospital right now."

"Balin, go." Thorin motioned with his head. Balin turned and ran toward the hospital.

By this time all work on the new gate had stopped. Everyone was listening to Bilbo. "Nori said you should close the front entrance, to make sure he can't escape."

"Do it!" Thorin bellowed to the guards. "Let no one leave until this Dwarf is captured." Thorin turned back to Bilbo. "Did Dwalin tell you anything?"

Bilbo shook his head. "Thorin, he's hurt bad. He said something about Tami – he said his assailant may go after her next."

"What? MY Tami?" Boak was shrieking, "Get – get me down!" Bifur lowered him quickly; Boak started undoing his harness before his feet touched the ground. "It's probably Lor, he's been pestering her since she got here. I knew there was something wrong with him!"

"She's working on the dias for the throne," Bifur reported.

"Right," Thorin mumbled as he came up with a plan. "Bofur, Gloin, get the word out. Bifur, stay here with the other guards – don't let anyone leave! Kili, Bilbo, you're with me." Thorin still carried Orchrist on his back; this was the sword that killed Azog while the Orc was distracted by the giant eagles. Thorin would never be without it. Likewise, Kili carried a sword; together they headed toward the throne.

Jerusa re-entered Fili's room. "You wanted to see me?"

Fili took a deep breath. "Yes, I – I need to talk to you." He was nervous, and had trouble thinking of what to say. "Jerusa, I … I want to do this properly, but I can't just yet."

"Do what?" She noticed his hands were trembling. "Is something wrong? Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need to do this properly." He grimaced, feeling very foolish. "Dammit, I'm doing this all wrong! You are waiting on me like I'm some crippled old dwarf – but I should be waiting on you instead." He was able to steady himself on one crutch, so that he could take her hand. "Jerusa, there's something I want to ask you."

"Well, of course, Fili – just ask me."

"I can't ask you properly just yet, but when I'm better – and I will get better, I swear it. I'll be strong again, strong enough to take care of you, like a good Dwarf should." She couldn't help but smile, and a pinkish blush touched her cheeks, causing Fili to blurt out, "I love you."

"Oh," she breathed, "oh, Fili! Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, yes! I – pray that you feel the same for me?"

"Oh, yes, I do!" She finally understood what he was trying to say.

Fili was both relieved and elated. "Splendid! So, can you wait for me? Can you wait until I can ask you properly?"

Before she could answer her father burst in. "Bring him in here," he ordered. "Jerusa, get this bed ready – we have to do surgery right now!" The brothers Ri brought in a very pale Dwalin. Their attempts to stop the bleeding had not been successful; blood dripped onto the floor. Oin and Edna came in behind him.

"Fili, I'm sorry – we'll talk later." He only nodded as he stared in shock. Jerusa rushed to the supplies, pulling out what her father would need.

"Nori," Fili demanded, "who did this?"

"I think his name is Lor," Nori reported, "but it's hard to tell. He may be after Tami, we've got to find her first." Jerusa and Edna both froze, staring at Nori in horror. "If you don't need our help," Nori began.

"Perhaps one of you," Oin replied.

"Ori, you stay here," Dori ordered, "Nori and I have got this."

Oin put Ori at the foot of the bed. "Help hold him down. I'm sorry," he said to Dwalin, "but this will hurt."

Jeruk was probing the wound. "I need light – can someone bring a lamp?" Fili tossed aside one crutch and took a lantern from the wall. "Well, alright then," Jeruk said cautiously, "can ye stand steady right here?" He motioned for Fili to next to the bed, near Dwalin's head. "Good, now hold the lamp out right here. I need to cut away this tunic – Jerusa, are there some scissors available?"

"Use the knife in my boot," Fili suggested. She took his knife and cut the fabric away from the wound.

Like Fili, Dwalin didn't move and wouldn't scream, yet he shook and groaned through clenched teeth with every touch of Jeruk's probe. Blood splurted out of the wound. "Jerusa, get that," Jeruk ordered. She gathered several swabs to clear away the blood. "I found it – this artery is cut; I'll have to seal it. Oin, can you give him something for the pain?"

"I have something that will help," Oin replied as he moved quickly to a cabinet. He took a jar, carried it to Dwalin and held it under his nose. Pulling the stopper out he instructed, "Take a deep breath. It will make you light-headed, dull the pain and help you relax." Dwalin nodded and inhaled deeply. It took less than a minute for the effect to be felt. Dwalin's eyes rolled back and his jaw fell open. "Good," Oin observed as he quickly stopped the jar closed. "I'll keep an eye on his breathing – it seems to be labored."

"That's because his lung is punctured," Jeruk pointed out. "It's filling with blood. I've got to stop the bleeding first, then we can drain his lung and seal it." He worked quickly on the artery, stitching it closed. "We'll need some kind of pipe to drain it with – the smaller the better." Oin motioned with his head to another cabinet. Edna looked and found a long, narrow glass pipe. Jeruk nodded, "That will work. Almost done here." He pulled about one foot of thread before clipping the string. "This will need to stay outside the body," he explained as he carefully laid it across Dwalin's belly. "Alright, let's sit him up." They pulled Dwalin up into a sitting position, and Edna slid some pillows behind his back. Jeruk slid the glass pipe into the wound, pushing inside the punctured lung. Dwalin shook and growled a bit while the pipe slid in place, but stopped afterwards. His eyes were closed, and he'd become very pale. Blood began to drip out of the pipe – Jerusa knelt and held a container to catch the flow.

At that moment Balin came in. He gasped at the sight of his younger brother – so strong and fierce, now looking close to death. "Does he live?" Ori glanced at him and nodded. Balin approached cautiously, eyes wet with tears. "Dwalin?"

Dwalin's eyes fluttered; he looked towards his brother but his vision was out of focus. He took a breath and exhaled slowly. "His breathing is improved," Oin reported while Edna prepared another needle.

"Good." Jeruk slid the pipe back out, causing another groan to come from his patient. "We're ready to seal this up then." He nodded at Balin. "You are his brother? You might help hold down the legs."

"Tami," Dwalin mumbled, "is she safe?"

"Hold still, please," Jeruk urged.

Ori tried to reassure him, saying "My brothers will get to her first, don't you worry."

Tami was wiping down the dias, where she'd been carving an intricate scrolling design around the edges. She suddenly sensed she was being watched. Turning quickly she noticed Lor standing on the walkway leading to the throne. "Oh, you startled me."

"Beggin' your pardon, Tami." He took a step forward. "I've just come to say goodbye. I've decided to return to the Iron Hills."

Tami wasn't sure what to think. Something about the tone of his voice, the gleam in his eye, warned her that she wasn't safe. "That's fine," she said as she held up a hand. "I wish you a safe journey home."

"Thank you, my lady," he replied as he moved closer. "But before I go, there's something I want you to see." He began walking up the steps leading to the throne. Tami instinctively stepped behind the dias. "What's wrong," he asked, "you act like you are afraid of me."

Tami stiffened. "Should I be?"

A shadow passed over Lor's face as he came off the last step. "Perhaps Dwalin could protect you, then."

"What do you mean?" She reached for her hammer and chisel – they were very small, meant for delicate work, but they were all she had with her. "Do you mean to harm me?"

"Perhaps I do." He held up his bloody dagger. "I've already harmed Dwalin."

"What did you do?" She shouted the words, not so much fearfully as angrily.

"He meant something to you?" Lor clenched his fist as he spoke. "Of course he did. Why would you choose a lowly soldier from the Iron Hills, when you could have a wealthy Dwarf Lord from Erebor?"

He moved to step around the dias, but she moved more quickly, holding the hammer and chisel up defensively. "If HE were the lowly soldier and YOU were the wealthy Lord, I would still choose him! I rejected you because I sensed something was off about you – and I was right!"

"Tami!" Boak had followed Thorin; when he saw Lor he broke into a run. "Get away from her!" Thorin, Kili and Bilbo had to run faster to keep up. As soon as Lor saw the King, he turned and ran off. Boak ran up to his daughter. "Are you alright? Did he harm you?"

"No," Tami breathed in relief, "but I think he meant to. What of Dwalin? He said he'd – there was blood…."

"Get her to the hospital," Thorin ordered as he ran past.

"Come," Boak said as he put a protective arm around his daughter. "It will be safer there."

Lor ducked down a dark hallway, trying to evade Thorin. He thought he was safe, until he heard someone shout "OY!" He turned to see Bombur, standing at the other end, holding what appeared to be a soup ladle. He started laughing, until Bombur started running toward him. Lor realized too late that the fat Dwarf was actually quite fast. He turned to run, but Bombur launched himself and tackled Lor, smashing him into the ground.

Bombur rolled off, giving Lor a chance to stumble to his feet. He pulled out his sword, intending to strike, when he was knocked against the wall by Bofur's hammer. "Not my brother, you don't!"

Bofur heard Thorin shouting "Where is he? Find him!"

"He's down here," Bofur called out, "Bombur got him!"

Thorin ran up to the brothers. "Good," he panted. "Bind his hands!"

Boak and Tami came into the hospital just as Jeruk finished with the stitches. Dwalin was still propped up on pillows; Balin sat on one side. "Oh, no," Tami moaned when she saw him. She hurried to his other side. "I'm sorry, I should have said something. But he hadn't really done anything before, it was just a feeling. I didn't think that was enough – I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," Dwalin was able to whisper. "I live. You are safe, that's what matters."

"He was after her," Boak explained, "but we got there, King Thorin and Prince Kili, and the Hobbit." Boak sniffed. "We got to her in time. King Thorin told me to bring her here, for safety."

"Did they catch him?" Balin stood and repeated, "Did they catch him?"

"He ran down a hallway near the kitchen." Boak was looking at Dwalin as he spoke. "I think that's a dead-end. They will catch him. You can rest easy on that." Dwalin nodded, trying to stay focused on Tami.

Fili and Jerusa stood off to the side, relieved that the surgery was successful. Jeruk and Edna were washing off the surgical instruments, while Oin kept a close eye on Dwalin's breathing. No one noticed that Balin had left the room, carrying his sword.

Part Six – Bombur's Big Day

Nori and Dori came running around the corner just as Bombur pulled Lor to his feet. "Looks like we missed the capture," Dori grumbled.

"Aye, but Bombur didn't!" Bofur chuckled. "We need to bind his hands." He pulled a napkin loose from under Bombur's chin. "Do you think this will work?"

"Absolutely." Dori took the large napkin and twisted it into a rope, stretched it and used it to tie Lor's hands behind his back.

"Bilbo," Thorin asked, "this is the Dwarf you saw?"

"Yes, yes that's him."

"We need to notify Dain." Thorin turned to his nephew. "He may be resting in his apartment – see if he's there."

"Right." Kili left quickly.

Thorin then addressed Lor. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Lor glared at Thorin. "You don't deserve the throne. Dain is twice the commander you are!"

"Take that back, or I'll put you down right now," Nori hissed as he pulled a dagger from its sheath.

But Thorin shook his head. "I don't care what you think – but do you suppose Dain will be pleased with you? I don't think so."

"Is that him?" The Dwarves turned as Balin approached, angrier than they'd ever seen him. "Did you try to kill my brother?"

Lor spat on the ground. "I hope he dies!"

Bilbo noticed Balin's weapon, and tried to intervene. "Balin, you don't want to do this. We have him. He'll be judged and sentenced …." He turned to Thorin. "There will be a trial, won't there?"

"Yes, and we'll need you to be a witness." Thorin sighed. "It's unfortunate that our first tribunal will be for such a crime. Nori, have you read up on tribunals?"

"Well yes, but I'll need to read up on laws of sentencing."

" **I** know the laws!" Balin's outburst caught everyone off guard. "If Dwalin survives, he will pass judgment on his assailant – but if he dies, as his closest surviving relative I would pass judgment." He held up his sword threateningly. "And by Durin's blood I swear, IF my brother dies, I will kill you myself!" A single tear rolled down his cheek as he spoke – a hot and angry tear.

Thorin grasped his advisor's arm. "Dwalin is not going to die – he is the strongest Dwarf I know." He turned back to his captive. "Lock him up," he ordered, "get him out of my sight!"

"I know just the place," Dori announced. "Come along, Nori."

A few days later, Dwalin had recovered enough for the tribunal to be held – in the same private room that Fili had shared with Bilbo. Dain was present, looking very aggrieved. He listened sadly as Dwalin reported what happened, and then Bilbo described what he saw. Lor was present, wearing shackles, with Dori and Nori on each side. Balin was next to his brother, ready to take his revenge against Lor, assuming that's what Dwalin wanted. Fili sat near Thorin, who stood next to Dain. The only other Dwarves present were Ori, who recorded the testimony, and Oin, who kept an eye on his patient. Everyone else waited outside, for the room was simply too small for anyone else; however, the door was left open so they could at least hear the proceedings.

After Bilbo finished his testimony, Dain shook his head. "After what I've heard, I have no choice but to find you guilty. And worse, I am ashamed that one of my own soldiers could commit such a heinous crime against another Dwarf." He looked at Lor. "I wash my hands of you. I will abide by whatever sentence this court hands down."

Thorin nodded in agreement. All eyes were now on Dwalin. He could sentence Lor to death if he wished. Bilbo quietly hoped he wouldn't do such a thing. Dwalin turned to his brother. "I've seen too many Dwarves die recently – I haven't the stomach for another one. But I don't want to see him again, so I would have him banished from Erebor forever."

Thorin's brow rose in surprise, but he nodded. "Banishment – I think that's appropriate. What say you, Dain?"

"Agreed. Banishment from Erebor, and the Iron Hills," Dain added. "You can make your way to Dunland, try your luck there."

"There's one more thing," Balin pointed out. "He needs to be marked." He glanced at Dwalin, who nodded in agreement. Nori pulled one of his daggers free and offered it to Balin. Bilbo felt some panic over this. He started to say something, but Thorin gestured for him to wait. Balin walked up to Lor, seized a handful of his beard and scraped the blade against Lor's cheek, shearing off half of the beard. "Now it's finished."

Thorin walked to the doorway. "Kili, Bifur, get a week's worth of food for this man and escort him to the southern border of Dale. Take a few guards with you, and get back as quickly as possible."

Now that Lor's sentence had been carried out, it was time to prepare for Bombur's wedding. Dori found the happy couple a nice apartment with three bedrooms – enough for their future children, and located near the kitchens, of course! Dori also made a list of items that the newlyweds would need for their new home, for proper wedding gifts. Members of the Company gave them furniture, bedding, and wall tapestries. Edna picked up some candles in Dale, while Oin and Gloin mounted candle sconces on the walls. Nori and Ori gave them a tea set, Fili and Kili gave a huge, decorative mirror, and Balin and Dwalin gave Bombur a polished suit of ceremonial armor, to wear at the wedding.

King Thorin ordered a feast of ham, lamb, roasted potatoes and parsnips, hearty bread and various puddings. Bina was in charge of this, and insisted on preparing the wedding cake. Bofur purchased a dozen bottles of Dorwinion wine, and several kegs of ale for the feast. Bryn set to work on Betina's wedding dress, and endured no small amount of suggestions that she make one for herself! "Soon," she replied, knowing that her own wedding would be a smaller affair. Tami created a headpiece of lace, silver and pearls, while her father crafted a silver wedding goblet – etched with their names and the wedding date.

But the most splendid gift came from Bifur, who made his cousin a set of gold wedding rings. Bombur was astonished at their quality. "Thank you, cousin," he blubbered while hugging the crafty Dwarf.

Bilbo agreed to stay until after the wedding, but was at a complete loss as to a gift. He finally settled on some fine handkerchiefs, much like his own. Likewise, Jerusa wasn't sure what to get her sister. "You and your intended already have so much," she complained, "what is left for me to give?"

Betina hugged her younger sister. "My dear Jerusa, the only thing I want from you is a formal announcement of your engagement to Prince Fili."

Jerusa blushed. "Well, Fili is waiting until he can ask me properly – but perhaps that time will come soon."

The wedding ceremony took place in the afternoon, in front of the Throne. As King, Thorin would give his permission and blessing once the contract was read by Balin. Dori had arranged benches for the guests to sit on, although most of the Company stood. Fili and Dwalin were still recovering, and were under orders to sit. As Crown Prince, Fili sat on Thorin's right side; Kili stood on the left.

Dwalin sat next to Tami, and Boak sat on her other side. Edna and Bryn sat with Keruk and Bina – Danko and Manko were notably absent. Rom and Revannn stood off to the side with a few other musicians. They played a traditional Dwarvish wedding march as Bombur came in, followed by his brother.

The tune shifted to bridal music as Jerusa came in, wearing a soft dress of a lavender hue. Fili watched in amazement as she came nearer, earning a wary glance from Thorin and a snicker from Kili. Then Jeruk and Betina came in; she floated like a cloud in her white dress. Thorin gave his permission for the wedding to proceed. After Balin read the contract, he asked Jeruk to verify his signature. "Yes," Jeruk announced, "I signed the contract, and agree to this Union." He rather sadly released Betina's hand before stepping away to join Bina. Betina stepped over to Bombur and joyfully took his hand. They pledged loyalty and fidelity to each other, drank from their wedding goblet, and then were announced to riotous cheering as Bombur and Betina, husband and wife!

Then everyone moved to the King's Hall for the wedding feast. On the way, Thorin conferred with Balin. "I understand Nori will wed soon. We should offer Edna a permanent position as midwife, don't you think?"

"Yes," Balin agreed, "I expect a few fine beards to come along in the next year."

Fili had been using just one crutch since the day of Dwalin's surgery. He approached Jerusa, still enamored by her appearance. "May I walk with you?"

"Of course!" She took the arm that wasn't occupied with a crutch; unknown to anyone else, she helped support Fili by doing so.

After everyone was seated, Thorin raised a wineglass. "A toast," he proclaimed, "to Bombur and Betina – may you have many long years and many fine children together!" After he drank, Thorin continued, "This is a day to remember for all of us; the first wedding in Erebor since reclaiming our home. The first wedding in our halls for over 130 years!" Shouts of joy echoed in the chamber for several minutes before Thorin could continue. "And I believe we have other reasons to celebrate – starting with an announcement from Nori!"

Dori and Ori cheered and clapped the loudest as their brother stood. "Well yes, Bryn and I are planning to marry in the springtime." He helped Bryn stand, and at this point the ladies were cheering louder than the men. After the cheering died down, Nori added, "But ours won't be the only one, eh, Dwalin?"

Dwalin glared at Nori, who smirked mischievously at his friend. Dwalin was still recovering, and moved too slowly as a result. Before he could say anything, Boak jumped to his feet. "My Lord, and fellow guests, I'd like to take this opportunity to announce the engagement of my daughter Tami, to Dwalin, son of Fundin!"

"It's about time," Balin shouted, but he couldn't be heard above all the cheering that came from the Company. It took several minutes for the wedding guests to calm down. "Well, this is quite exciting, isn't it?" Balin looked around before asking, "Does anyone else have an announcement to make?"

All eyes went to Fili and Jerusa. Fili looked terribly embarrassed, and couldn't think of anything to say. Kili looked confused as he turned to Thorin. "Didn't you say that they had to wait for mother to arrive?"

"Yes, indeed I did. My sister should arrive in the summer," he added. This seemed to satisfy the guests, who turned their attention to the feast.

Jerusa also felt some relief. "So, that is what you meant by asking me properly?"

"Not really," he replied. "I meant, when I'm strong enough to give you the proper honors. But Thorin did tell me the wedding must wait until mother arrives."

"Well, yes, of course." Jerusa tried to not sound disappointed. "My parents would certainly want to be at MY wedding."

"And they will," Fili promised. "It will be such a grand affair – as grand as this, maybe moreso!"

Jerusa smiled, a tinge of sadness touched her face. "Still, summer feels so very far away."

"It does indeed." Fili picked at his lamb slowly.

After many of the Dwarves were finished with the first course, the musicians (including Bofur) gathered and began playing dancing music. Bombur and Betina took to the floor and moved in surprisingly graceful steps. Gradually they were joined by Jeruk and Bina, Nori and Bryn. Fili sighed again. "I look forward to the day I can dance with you."

"I do too, my love." Jerusa smiled, looking so radiant that Fili threw all caution to the wind. He stood a bit clumsily, catching himself on the crutch, then signaled to Bofur to slow the music down. He then turned back to her, extending his hand. "Fili, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"Well," she mumbled, "alright, but you must be careful."

They made their way slowly to the dancefloor. Fili pinned the crutch tightly under his arm, so that he could take Jerusa's hand; his other hand rested lightly on her waist. They mostly just rocked back and forth, barely moving their feet. Thorin began to protest, but Kili leaned close and whispered, "He'll be fine, Uncle. She's practically holding him up!" Thorin kept quiet, but nervously watched his nephew, ready to rush to Fili should he stumble.

Dwalin also watched, but not so much nervously as enviously. He glanced at Tami, who was swaying to the music. A wave of feeling swept over him, and he suddenly found the strength to stand and reach for her hand. "Would my lady care to dance?" Her eyes swelled in surprise, but she quickly stood and joined him on the dance floor. If it were possible, Dwalin moved even more stiffly than Fili. She leaned her head on his shoulder, while he ran his fingers through her hair. "I never want to leave this mountain home, or your side, for the rest of my life," he whispered to her. "You have changed me, Amralamine, for the better."

Fili was also nearly overwhelmed by his love for Jerusa. The music ended, but he would not let her go. "You have been so patient with me, waited for me to speak. I think you've waited long enough." He slipped the crutch out from under his arm, and used it to steady himself as he dropped to one knee.

Everyone stopped what they were doing – Thorin looked chagrined, while Kili mumbled "Here? Now?" Betina inhaled noisily and held her breath, squeezing Bombur's hand.

But Fili didn't care about protocol or what people would say. The only person that mattered was Jerusa. "I have been yours since the moment I first laid eyes on you – it had to be you, and no one else. Jerusa, will you –."

"Yes! Oh, Fili, YES!" She leaned down and kissed his mouth. And what a commotion that caused! Bifur cheered loudly, Gloin looked almost as shocked as Thorin, and Oin was asking what it was that Fili said. Ori also laughed and applauded, while Dori complained that this public proposal was highly improper.

Fili was so happy that he wanted to leap to his feet and sweep Jerusa off hers, but for now he needed help to stand. Kili was there in a flash, pulling his brother off the floor and pushing the crutch back in place. "Thank you, brother," Fili said, though he felt a bit annoyed at Kili's treatment.

"Think nothing of it," Kili replied as he slapped Fili across the back. "That's what brothers are for! And may I be the first to congratulate you, Jerusa – for finally getting him to ask!"

Before Jerusa could thank him, the musicians started playing a much faster reel. Bofur had signaled for them to resume, before putting down his clarinet and dragging Revann out to the dance floor. He spun her around so fast, others barely had time to get out of their way. Kili helped Jerusa get Fili back to his chair. The three of them laughed at Bofur's antics. "How long do you think Bofur will chase the lady," Fili asked.

Jerusa smiled a bit mischievously, answering, "Until she catches him."

The End


End file.
